1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery system and an energy storage system including the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, batteries have become widely used in various fields, including portable devices, such as mobile phones and notebook computers, and large products, such as electric cars and energy storage systems. A battery and a control circuit for controlling the charging and discharging of the battery are generally included in a single system, and effective and efficient power control and management of the system becomes important. In particular, large battery systems are especially problematic because of the large voltages these systems may require the control circuitry to withstand.